


Danny Danny Zuko Zuko

by madwolf666



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom
Genre: Crossover, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwolf666/pseuds/madwolf666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Danny saved the world or whatever, he and his pals go on a quest to another ~dimension~, that just so happens to have spirits instead ghosts. Hmm what will happen? Definitely nothing that all these tags allude to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>**Praise for "Danny Danny Zuko Zuko"**</p>
<p>"I laughed, I loved, I cried. 10 stars." -Stephenie Meyer</p>
<p>"If you don't read this piece of literature, you will miss the opportunity to fall in love with the greatest work of the 20th century." -Oprah Winfrey</p>
<p>"Good shit. That's some good shit." -President Barack Obama</p>
<p>"This story changed- no- SAVED my life." -Butch Hartman</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**Pick up your FREE copy of this award winning story today at archiveofourown.org**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Danny Zuko Zuko

Summer heat is literally the worst. God, I hate the heat. Fortunately, though, ghost powers relieve that. I also have these sick ice powers, which really make no sense. But hey, who am I to complain? They sure help me out in rough times like these.  
I’m lounging by this lake with my pals Sam and Tuck. Sam’s got a black umbrella to shade her from the sun, which is so her but so ridiculous. Some kids came by and asked her why and she replied totally deadpan, “The sunlight burns the edges of my soul.” Those kids got the hell of there pretty damn quickly.  
Since I saved the world and everything I’ve experienced this kind of fame that was pretty cool at first, but after 3 years it’s gotten kind of old. Even with international fame and frankly idolization (like they built fucking monuments of me all over the world), I’m still hanging around Amity Part in this goddamn blistering heat.  
“Danny, can you send some more ice over here? My computer is overheating!” Tuck is pretty needy.  
“I guess. Do you really need your computer right now? I feel like you’re a stereotype of yourself, man.” I shoot some ice to cover the lounge chair he’s sitting on.  
“Look, I’m doing some very important shit right now. I used some of your parents’ prototypes to look into creating another type of portal. Why stop at the ghost zone? There could be so many different universes out there to explore.”  
“Tucker, you know I wish you the best of luck, but that’s honestly ridiculous.” Sam looks up from her Anne Rice novel with annoyance. “The ghost zone makes sense because there’s evidence of it in our world. Like, there’s been evidence of ghosts even before the portal. Is there any evidence of a multiverse? I don’t think so.”  
“What if ghosts are just the beings that have the developed ability to span through universes, though? What if the others just don’t cross over? Anything is possible, Sam.” Tucker has been trying to prove a bunch of weird theories, but even if he’s right I have no idea how he’s planning on creating the kind of stuff he plans to.  
I phase back into my human form and go jump in the lake. Being in water as a ghost is less satisfying than wading in it as a sweaty human. Tucker and Sam continue to argue while I zone out.  
A multiverse would be pretty sick, I think. I mean, it really would be awesome to be somewhere where nobody knew who I was. I really did like the anonymity of being Danny Fenton. It was great to have people appreciate me for a while, but being put on this pedestal as the Great Savior of Earth has been kind of terrifying? I feel like I can’t fuck up anything without it being this Huge Thing. Everyone always seems to be watching me and kind of idolizing me. I also don’t know who my true friends are, which is why I just hang out with Sam and Tucker. Tucker was mayor for a spell, which is really just a huge joke now. It really made absolutely no sense. When that was all happening, he had a power trip and, like he normally does when he gets any power, he was a total dick for a while. During that time a lot of people wanted to be friends with me, like very popular guys, and I bought into it for a month until I realized the bullshit that was going on. That was about the time that Tucker realized that he hated being mayor, cause it consisted of a lot of boring meetings and work. So, we both ended up fine. On the other hand, Sam and I even broke up because of that kind of bullshit. I’m glad that whole drama is over now, cause it was really such. Bullshit.  
I know I’ve been guilty of this for a long time, but once… God… Once Paulina found out I was the Ghost Boy she really went after me. And I’m a total terrible idiot because I went for it. She was so determined and Sam did her defensive thing where she acted like she could care less and then I messed everything up. I think that me doing that was a wake up call for Sam that I kind of suck. Like I went for Paulina for years even though I knew that Sam liked me and I liked her. Sam really deserved better. So, now we’ve figured out that we should be friends and it’s definitely better that way.  
It was also a wake up call for me once I matured enough to see what was going on. Like if my life was a TV show I swear I could have gone through three seasons without having any semblance of character development. Even after seeing my family and community all die!! I don’t know what was wrong with me. But hopefully I’m better now. I mean, I’m content being single now, and I’m way more focused on having meaningful relationships now. I guess having a bunch of superficial friendships based on fame will do that to you. I feel like after every event in my life I learned some kind of valuable lesson that I totally stopped caring about afterwards.  
Anyways, I think my witty banter has gotten way better which is frankly the most important thing I’ve improved on. After lots of contemplation I think I blame it on the cartoons I grew up with. In hindsight it was essentially the caliber of The Fairly Odd Parents. God, I’m so glad I’m past that.  
I guess I’m zoning out pretty hard, thinking about all this shit in some kind of exposition-like manner, cause I suddenly hear Tucker scream, “Guys!!! I found it! I think I found it!” which jolts me back into reality. I Go Ghost! and fly over to them.  
“So, the ghost portal is fueled by ectoplasm, which is what causes it to enter the ghost zone. So, if we can build the same kind of portal and fuel it with some kind of similar fuel from another universe, we’ll be able to enter that universe!” Tucker has a shit-eating grin on his face as if he single-handedly saved the universe. Which really, is no big deal.  
“Tuck, even if that’s true, how would you get that kind of fuel? Where would you find it?” Sam seems pretty unimpressed as she applies 150 SPF sunscreen over her body.  
“I’m glad you asked. I’ve been doing some mad research and I’ve actually figured out that there’s different kinds of ghost zones in other dimensions and universes. There’s this one called “The Spirit World” that, just like in our universe, parallels a human world. Instead of ectoplasm they have this kind of “spiritual energy” that can actually be harvested!”  
“Tucker, I don’t want to rain on your parade, but that sounds like some dumb hippie shit.” I respond.  
“No, it’s real! If we can obtain some of that energy, we could enter another world! Another human world! All we have to do is go to the ghost zone, find the Spirit World, harvest that energy, bring it back here, and crank that portal up!”  
“How the hell are we going to find that Spirit Zone anyways?”  
“Once, again, glad you asked!” Tucker smirks, “Because spirit energy is the inverse of ectoplasm, all we need to do is invert the genetic material of the plasm, load the information into my PDA, and go track it!”  
I consider Tuck’s absurd proposition and look over at Sam.  
“Okay, I think this plan is dumb as shit, but I’m bored and it’s hot. Let’s do it.”  
I really can’t disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading pals, updates soon.


End file.
